¡Ayúdame a conquistar a Phineas!
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Bueno, Ferb: Vamos a ser amigos. ¿Qué más da si nos enamoramos en el intento?
1. Patética Alianza

**I**

** Patética Alianza**

-¿Crees que nuestro plan funcione? ¡Espero que sí! Ya he intentado todo y a él no parece importarle.

Una vez Isabella le dijo aquello a Ferb.

Éste le dirigió una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

¿Qué más daba intentarlo?

Isabella estaba más que destruida, durante años había intentado que Phineas se fijase en ella, pero hasta ahora no había tenido alguna clase de resultado. Una mañana, mientras su curioso amigo planeaba algo nuevo, ella, sin querer, pareció percatarse de la extraña actitud que Ferb parecía mostrar hacia Vanessa.

Aquella mañana estaban en una tienda comprando refacciones, y de improviso aquella desinteresada muchacha había aparecido para llevarle varias cosas a su desquiciado padre.

Ferb, quien era su amigo, naturalmente le había dirigido una sonrisa. Vanessa sonrió al verlo y lo saludó, pero así como entró al local, salió y se despidió dulcemente acariciándole el cabello.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su amigo, pero estaba pensando en como hacer que Phineas la mirase a ella.

Y cuando salieron de la tienda: Phineas con una caja enorme en brazos, y Ferb tras él, Isabella estiró el brazo y lo agarró del hombro izquierdo.

-¿Podemos hablar? -Susurró.

Ferb frunció el ceño, miró a Isabella extrañamente, pero aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuando Phineas se alejó lo suficiente, Isabella tomó a Ferb de las muñecas y lo apartó aún más.

-¿A tí te gusta ella, no es verdad? -Preguntó tomando a Ferb de los hombros.

Ferb entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado, como dudando en responder: Tiene novio. -Dijo seriamente.

Isabella frunció el ceño, no podía creer que Ferb aceptara tan rápido aquella cuestión.

-¿Y eso qué tiene? -Preguntó. -Si Phineas tuviese una... -Pero ni siquiera terminó de hablar. La sola idea le hacía daño.

Ferb chasqueó la lengua, y para sorpresa de Isabella, estaba riéndose.

-Es diferente. -Dijo a secas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno. -Ferb entornó los ojos a la derecha y luego regresó a Isabella, soltando un suspiro. -Los dos se quieren, no parece que haya problemas. Es mayor que yo y esa clase de mujeres normalmente no se fijan en un chico de mi edad.

Alzó las cejas.

-No concibo una forma de estar con ella a menos que se encoja, su novio desaparezca, o yo crezca. -Y volvió a dirigir una mirada a la derecha. Intentando ver que Phineas siguiera caminando y hablando estúpidamente sin perderse.

Isabella estaba sorprendida. Ferb quería a Vanessa, pero no era estúpido.

-Bueno, ¿Y si hacemos que ella se fije en tí? -Preguntó con ojos brillantes.

-Ve al grano, quieres usarme para darle celos. ¿No es así? -Ferb le lanzó una última mirada a Phineas, y regresó a Isabella, sonriendo.

Ésta tragó saliva.

-Correcto. -Dijo Ferb. -¿Y cuál es tu plan?

Isabella no podía ni hablar.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! -Phineas gritó alegre y los hizo despabilarse. -¡No tenemos toda la mañana!

Isabella asintió, aún sujetaba a Ferb de los hombros sin que alguno se diera cuenta. Cuando Phineas los llamó, se exaltó dándose cuenta de aquello y velozmente lo soltó.

-Vamos a hacernos amigos. -Dijo Isabella en un susurro. -Seamos honestos, la única razón por la que te hablo es porque eres hermano de Phineas y tú mismo no tienes interés en dirigirle la palabra a tu vecina.

Ferb alzó las cejas y asintió aburridamente.

-Pero nos haremos tan amigos. -Isabella le lanzó una última mirada a Phineas. -Que él sentirá celos, y hasta la propia Vanessa querrá acercarse a ti.

-Dudo mucho que lo último llegue a ocurrir. -Ferb volvió a usar su tono soberbio. -Pero, qué más da.

Isabella sonrió.

-Entonces, tenemos un trato. -Dijo.

Puso su mano a la altura del estómago, y Ferb la estrechó.

Era obvio que no iban a darse un abrazo.

Finalmente siguieron a Phineas.

Durante los días siguientes, cuando Isabella iba a la casa de ambos, dirigía especial atención hacia Ferb. Lo saludaba de forma melosa, deseándole buenos días o intentando iniciar una conversación con él.

Phineas pareció sorprenderse, pero lejos de molestarse, se puso realmente feliz.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que bueno que ustedes dos se estén acercando más! -Decía. -Eso es perfecto. Ferb, ¿Podrías pasarme el destornillador?

Las ideas de Isabella parecían empezar a volverse en su contra.

Así que empezó a llevarle comida a su nuevo y temporal amigo. Pero Phineas se estremecía de gusto.

Sin embargo, había quienes veían esto de manera un tanto extraña.

Una mañana, cuando Isabella le había llevado a Ferb una caja de galletas caseras, y se había sentado a su diestra; quien pareció especialmente interesada en la peculiar escena había sido Candace.

Pidió a Isabella que fuera a la cocina y le ayudara a llevar algunas cosas al patio, y ella aceptó recelosa.

-Al grano. -Dijo cruzándose de brazos, sin intenciones de querer hablar demasiado.

-¿Qué pretendes con mi hermano? -Preguntó Candace recargando el cuerpo en la barra de la cocina. -¿Desde cuando te gusta Ferb?

Isabella soltó una risita.

-Eso no importa. -Dijo sonriente. -Él y yo estamos en común acuerdo, y hacemos esto porque queremos.

Candace pareció horrorizada.

-¿Él es tu novio? -Preguntó. -¿Cómo es que tan rápido cayó en tus trucos?

Isabella tragó saliva con dificultad, y se sonrojó.

-¡Sí! -Gritó. -Es mi novio, pero nadie debe de saberlo. Todavía no.

Candace se llevó las manos a la boca.

Isabella salió de la cocina algo molesta.

...

-¡¿Qué? -Ferb abrió los ojos aterrorizado.

-Sí, esa tonta de Candace. -Dijo Isabella pujando, con bastante odio por sí misma. -¡¿Qué otra cosa me quedaba decirle?

Ferb se estremeció: Tu novio. -Dijo, como si la sola idea le diera escalofríos.

Isabella pareció estremecerse también.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Abandonamos la idea?

-¡Ni muerta! ¡Yo quiero a Phineas! Si usamos esto a nuestro favor, entonces seguro que esta vez sí se encela.

Ferb meneó los ojos a un lado.

-Yo quiero estar con él. -Isabella se recargó en el árbol, abrazando sus piernas.

-Qué tan complicado es que se lo digas. -Ferb volvió a abrir su libro.

-El miedo a que me rechace. -Dijo Isabella acongojada.

Ferb no dijo algo más.

-Mañana lo haremos oficial. -Dijo ella. -Pero, después de media tarde.

Ferb asintió con la cabeza.

Y esperaron a que Phineas saliera de la casa, y les dijera que entraran a cenar.


	2. Endemoniado Lagarto

**2**

**Endemoniado Lagarto**

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella sonreía hermosamente mirando a su novio.

Ferb tragó saliva, estaba empezando a incomodarle todo aquello. Pero tal vez no tanto como a Isabella.

Aquel día, sus amigas habían ido a acompañarla por invitación de la propia Isabella, y estaba lista para decirle a Phineas en su cara, que ella y su hermanastro eran novios.

Phineas había preparado algo especial para aquel día. Era el día perfecto, todo mundo ahí, con esa aparentemente desinteresada manía de ayudarle. Isabella, quien no llevaba el uniforme, le lanzaba miradas amorosas a Phineas, y de vez en cuando, se percataba de la existencia de su falso novio.

Cuando Phineas les encomendó los quehaceres a todos, y le dedicó especial interés a Bufford y Baljeet; Isabella se acercó hasta Ferb.

-¿Estás listo? -Preguntó en un susurró. Ferb tragó saliva.

-¡Isabella, ven! ¡Tenemos algo que decirte! -Gritaron dos de sus amigas, para que se acercara al séquito.

Y cuando llegó hasta ellas, empezaron a decirle sobre todo lo que les había pedido Phineas. Isabella normalmente estaba interesada en que le dijeran hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con Phineas, y era obvio que deseaba saber de las refacciones que él les había pedido aquel día.

Sin embargo, no prestó mucha atención, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo decirle a Phineas lo de su hermanastro y ella. Rápidamente fingió interés y luego regresó con Ferb.

Sus amigas la miraron frunciendo el ceño, pero velozmente caminaron para buscar su parte del trabajo.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos, y miró a Phineas ensamblar la base de su proyecto.

-¿Qué te parece? Como siempre, ni siquiera nota que estoy aquí. -Dijo malhumorada. Ferb la miró velozmente, pero no dijo algo.

-Isabella, tengo algo que decir-te.

Tanto Isabella como Ferb, miraron de reojo a Gretchen.

Ésta tragó saliva y empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Isabella molesta, dirigiéndole toda su atención. Gretchen se estremeció y los anteojos le bajaron hasta la mitad de la nariz.

-Yo, es que hay un error, -Empezó a balbucear nerviosamente.

-¡Ya dímelo! -Gritó Isabella.

-¡Ferb! ¡Ven aquí y ayúdame con esto! -Gritó Phineas. Ferb simplemente caminó hasta él sin interés.

Isabella miró a Phineas, y luego regresó a su compañera; quién empezaba a juguetear con las manos...Hasta que se fue.

-Quería decirte que hay un error. -Se colocó correctamente los lentes, empujándolos con el dedo índice. -Creo que nuestras tareas y la búsqueda de refacciones, no están correctamente programadas para que encuad,

-¿Qué pasa contigo? -Preguntó Isabella extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó Gretchen frunciendo el ceño.

-Te pones nerviosa, tan nerviosa. Cualquiera diría que te gusta Ferb.

Pero a Gretchen no le hizo gracia. Tragó saliva y empezó a sudar frío.

-¿F-Ferb? -Preguntó temblando. -No, qué va.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos, fastidiada.

-No entiendo que le ves a alguien tan aburrido como él.

-¡Él no es aburrido! -Gritó molesta, y de inmediato se llevó las manos a la boca, enrojeciéndose por completo.

-Cuando menos, ¿Has hablado con él? -Preguntó Isabella, pero conocía la respuesta.

Gretchen no dijo algo.

-Claro, él que no habla y tú que no te le acercas. -Dijo Isabella fastidiada. -Pero qué torpe soy.

"-Mejor es que vayas con las demás y consigan lo que Phineas necesita. -Dijo. -Tengo cosas que hablar con él.

Gretchen asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora, ve. Y encuentren todo.

-¿No-no vas a decirle-verdad? -Gretchen se estremeció.

-¿Y cuándo has visto que me interese hablar con él? -Preguntó Isabella molesta. -¡Ve!

-Sí-sí, jefa. -Y Gretchen echó a correr alcanzando a sus compañeras.

Isabella exhaló fastidiada. Se arrugó la frente con los dedos y caminó hasta Phineas y Ferb.

-Oh, Isabella. Que gusto que llegas, por favor, ayúdanos a Ferb y a mi con esos cables.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, sin interés.

-Tienes una admiradora. -Le susurró a Ferb, quien estaba ensimismado anotando datos.

Éste alzó la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Isabella palmeó su hombro derecho, con cara aburrida.

-Nada, nada, tú sigue en tu trabajo.

"-Cariño.

Y lo rodeó para alcanzar unos absurdos cables del grosor de un brazo promedio.

Aquel día fue tan aburrido para Isabella, como desgastante para Ferb. Al menos él ya no tenía interés en que Isabella se le siguiera acercando, y mucho menos que Candace tuviera la idea de que entre ambos había algo.

Sabía que era demasiado absurda, y en cualquier momento abriría la boca.

Isabella tampoco estaba feliz de tener que fingir delante de Candace, que era dulce con Ferb, incluso delante de Phineas. Pero éste no prestaba atención siquiera por error.

Cuando estaba atardeciendo, y las amigas de Isabella habían traído las herramientas y habían regresado a sus casas; Isabella seguía ahí, fingiendo interés.

De pronto, mientras Phineas ajustaba algunas funciones a la base de su aparato, y Ferb anotaba los resultados; una cosa extraña cruzó el césped a toda velocidad.

Ferb sonrió y dejó por un momento la tabla, poniéndose en cuclillas y recibiendo al animal. Steve había salido de la habitación de Ferb y ahora bajaba a su encuentro.

Isabella miró de reojo aquella acción: Ferb sonrió y rió levemente cuando adivinó las intenciones de su lagarto, acarició con las yemas de los dedos su barbilla, y éste se estremeció.

Ferb empezó a chasquear la lengua, y dientes, y el lagarto empezó a dar volteretas emocionado.

Isabella alzó la ceja izquierda, le dirigió una última mirada a Phineas, y luego se acercó a Ferb.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó recelosa.

-Tiene hambre. -Respondió Ferb mientras acariciaba a su lagarto desde la cabeza hasta la cola. -Le he dicho que dejé el alimento sobre el cajón, y que vaya y tome un poco.

Isabella frunció el ceño: ¿Y realmente puedes hablarle así como así?

-Él me entiende y es lo que importa. -Respondió Ferb sin interés.

Isabella se sorprendió. De verdad no creía tanta indiferencia posible en alguien.

Sonrió.

Y se puso en cuclillas a la diestra de Ferb, abrazándose el estómago y mirando al lagarto con ojos brillantes.

-¿Y cuánto hace que se entienden? -Preguntó curiosamente. No en tono odioso o hipócrita.

-Bueno, hemos estado juntos unos meses. -Dijo Ferb. -Supongo que se dio poco a poco, no sé.

Isabella volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez le lanzó una mirada a Ferb y después regresó con Steve. Éste echó a correr de vuelta a la casa y se perdió de vista rápidamente.

Tanto Ferb como Isabella, se pusieron de pie.

-Mañana no estaré con Phineas. -Dijo Ferb sin mirar a Isabella. -Lo digo para que no te sorprendas de no verme ahí. Seguro que mañana intentas algo con él.

Isabella miró a Ferb no muy contenta.

-¿Y a dónde vas a ir? -Preguntó.

-Hmmm, simplemente tengo algo que hacer. -Se limitó a responderle. Isabella infló las mejillas.

-Si sales, claro. ¿Al menos no deberías decirme? Digo, se supone que soy tu novia.

-Puedes inventar algo, o preguntarle a Phineas. Después de todo, lo que importa es que te acerques a él.

Pero Isabella no parecía muy contenta con aquella respuesta.

Cuando se fue a casa, se quedó pensando en ello.

No pudo pegar los ojos en algún tiempo, miraba al techo con la sábana hasta la mitad de la garganta y fruncía el ceño intentando pensar en la inesperada noticia que su vecino le había dado.

Mañana era su gran oportunidad, debería de estar feliz, después de todo, ninguno le dijo algo a Phineas.

Y sin embargo, no parecía nada contenta.


	3. Inminente Ataque al Corazón

**3**

**Inminente Ataque Al Corazón**

Cuando Isabella llegó al jardín trasero de la casa de enfrente, y abrió la cerca emocionada; muy pronto pareció quedarse sin energías.

-¡Hola Isabella! -Gritó Phineas sobre una escalera de mano. Ajustaba algunos cables y sonreía de oreja a oreja. -Qué bueno que llegas.

Isabella estaba muda, caminó con la boca abierta cerrando la puerta de la cerca, y se acercó hasta la mitad del patio.

-¿Dónde está Ferb? -Preguntó dando vueltas sobre sí, intentando verlo por algún lado.

-Dijo que tenía algo que hacer. -Respondió Phineas contento.

-¿Y no sabes a qué hora volverá? -Preguntó Isabella, empezando a detenerse de su absurda maniobra.

-No, no me lo dijo. -Suspiró. -Pero a que regresa para antes de la cena.

Isabella no sonrió.

Se volteó hacia Phineas. Debería estar sonriendo.

-¿Y los demás? -Preguntó aún pensando torpemente en el paradero de su vecino.

-Buford y Baljeet siguen buscando lo que les pedí. -Phineas estiró algunos cables, haciéndose tan atrás que casi se ladea la escalera; pero no pareció darse cuenta. Isabella apretó los dientes. -Katie y Holly esperan el cargamento de gasolina, Adyson el de los engranes del "Número 2" que he pedido.

"Ginger se está encargando de los permisos, Milly consigue dos refacciones que me hacen falta, y...

Frunció el ceño, regresando rápidamente al aparato, la escalera se estremeció de pies a cabeza y el cabello saltó un instante. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado ensimismado intentando recordar qué había sido de Gretchen.

-Gretchen... -Empezó a decir, llevándose la mano izquierda a la boca y sosteniéndose el codo con la contraria. -Gretchen...

Isabella frunció el ceño.

-¿No sabes dónde está Gretchen? -Preguntó con las manos en la cadera.

-Creo, hmmm... -Phineas frunció aún más el ceño. -A menos que ella haya acompañado a Ferb a algún lado y yo no lo recordara. -Y alzó las cejas volviendo a su trabajo.

Isabella abrió los ojos conteniendo levemente la respiración, sintió un dolor de tripas como si tuviese hambre y luego tragó saliva.

-¿Y qué se supone que hace con Ferb? -Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo sé. -Contestó Phineas picoteando de aquí a allá el aparato, con la yema del dedo. -Tal vez están consiguiendo engranes o algo que se me pasó recordar.

Isabella entrecerró un ojo.

-¿Sabes? Creo, -Y empezó a caminar hacia atrás. -Creo que voy a ir a buscar a Gretchen, y de paso busco a Buford, seguro que podría matar a Baljeet para antes de medio día.

-Sí, con gusto. -Phineas asintió claramente mientras se metía al aparato y solamente era visible de la cadera para abajo. -¡Cuida que Baljeet aún tenga todos los huesos completos! -Habló con eco.

-¡Entendido! -Gritó Isabella.

Y al instante salió disparada de la casa de Phineas.

Echó a correr a más no poder, iba camino a la ciudad intentando saber algo de Ferb. Sentía sus tobillos empezar a molestar y sus delgadas piernas empezar a flanquear. Corría entornando los ojos a todas direcciones, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sentía se saldría, y respiraba trabajosamente.

Sus manos sudaban, y apretaba tan fuerte, que sus nudillos se volvían blancos, y el dorso y dedos se enrojecían.

Saltó por encima de las aceras, y de una alcantarilla abierta. Esquivó varios peatones, se barrió debajo de un camión, saltó sobre un bote de basura y vallas amarillas que marcaban una construcción.

"-¿Dónde está? -Pensaba horrorizada. -¿Dónde está?

Corrió haciendo estremecer una torre de naipes, apenas rozó a un mesero ocupado, y evito tropezarse con unos inocentes niños de primaria.

"-No es posible que estés con ella. -Pensó, corriendo más y más aprisa. -¡Ella ni siquiera te habla!

"-Claro, es lo que ella querría. -Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. -Que ambos se la pasaran de tienda en tienda comprando cosas para mi Phineas.

Y de pronto, mientras cruzaba una calle y llegaba a la acera con toda la intención de seguir de frente, se detuvo en secó. El cabello se hizo hacia delante al igual que la falda, y después regresaron levemente hacia atrás.

-¡Ferb! -Gritó aliviada.

Pero no estaba Gretchen con él, para su fortuna.

Al menos para la mitad de ella.

Vanessa estaba sentada con Ferb en la banca de madera frente a una heladería.

Isabella los miró a ambos, y quedó petrificada.

-¿Vanessa? -Susurró.

Desanimada.

-Pero claro. -Entrecerró un ojo. -Eso explica todo.

Soltó un suspiro, y empezó a caminar de regreso.

-¡Espero que él esté de acuerdo! -Le oyó gritar de pronto. Isabella volteó sin poder evitarlo: Y miró a Vanessa acariciarle el cabello a Ferb y alejarse sonriente con una paleta en la mano.

Ferb permaneció en silencio, lamiendo su helado de fresa.

Isabella se sobó el brazo derecho, y decidió acercarse hasta él.

Ferb continuaba mirando al frente, hasta que sintió una presencia. Isabella se acercó a su izquierda, se llevó las manos a la parte inferior de los muslos, y recorrió sus piernas para acomodarse la falda y poder sentarse.

-Me da gusto verte. -Dijo ella con una sonrisa débil en el rostro. Ferb la miró tranquilamente, pero bastante sorprendido de verla a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó sereno. Isabella negó con la cabeza, con esa sonrisa en el rostro: Estaba preocupada. -Dijo.

Ferb frunció el ceño.

-¿Le pasó algo a Phineas? -Preguntó temeroso.

-No, no es eso. -Isabella parpadeó, abriendo enormemente los ojos. -Estaba preocupada por ti.

Ferb abrió los ojos sorprendido. Isabella se echó al respaldo y subió el pie izquierdo, sujetándolo con ambos brazos extendidos, e inclinó la cabeza.

-Me preocupaba que estuvieras con Gretchen. -Dijo.

Ferb frunció el ceño no muy contento: ¿Y por qué habría de estar con Gretchen?

-Es obvio, tú le gustas. -Dijo y miró a Ferb, después regresó la mirada al suelo. -Le gustas mucho.

Ferb se echó al respaldo también: Pero ella a mi no. -Dijo a secas.

-Sé que te gusta Vanessa, pero ella no lo sabe. Y si fuera así, seguro que se muere.

Volvió a entornar los ojos: Parece que hoy tuviste tu oportunidad con ella.

Ferb ahogó una risita: Soy su amigo, nada más. Soy consciente de ello. Simplemente, ha encontrado eso en mi. A un amigo que la escucha y aconseja.

Volvió los ojos a Isabella, y ambos se encontraron: ¿Por qué te preocupaba que estuviera con Gretchen?

-Porque no quiero que estés con ella. -Dijo a secas, mirándolo fijamente.

Ferb no dijo algo más, asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Me das un poco? -Preguntó Isabella mirando su helado. Ferb sonrió y se lo dio.

Isabella lo tomó gustosa y comenzó a lamerlo. Ferb no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? Aunque seguro que prefieres volver y ayudar a Phineas.

Isabella se detuvo, ni siquiera había reparado en Phineas.

-No. -Dijo a secas. -No tengo ganas de fingir otra tanda de interés en lo que hace. -Le regresó el helado a Ferb, y éste lo tomó empezando a lamer. -Simplemente, si Vanessa puede tenerte de amigo. ¿Por qué yo no?

Sonrió.

Ferb hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se deslizaron en la banca, y pusieron los pies sobre la acera, empezando a caminar. Isabella metió el brazo debajo del de Ferb y echaron a andar.

Se compartían el helado y empezaban una conversación.

-¿Sabías que existen al rededor de más de cien mil millones de galaxias en todo el universo? ...

Ferb empezó a contarle a Isabella sobre todo cuanto ella preguntara o deseara saber, y poco a poco empezó a sorprenderse de todo lo que decía. Le pareció de pronto tan interesante, y sabio hasta cierto punto.

Ahora entendía porque no hablaba, no había necesidad de hacer alarde por nada.

Y no sólo fue eso, ella empezaba a contarle lo que sentía, era como poder serle sincera a alguien sin sentir que sería lastimada o podría arrepentirse; como si Ferb en verdad fuera el amigo perfecto para ella.

Tal vez por ello le dijo sinceramente, que no deseaba verlo con Gretchen.

Para antes de la cena, los dos regresaron al jardín de la casa, donde Phineas los aguardaba sonriente, con un lápiz negro del HB bien filoso sobre el oído izquierdo.

-Vaya, Isabella, me da gusto que los dos hayan llegado.

Isabella sonrió, mientras ella y Ferb entraban al jardín.

Estaba casi oscuro, y apenas se podían ver unos a otros gracias al sol que les iluminaba las espaldas.

-Me tengo que ir. -Habló Isabella. -Que pasen buena noche.

Phineas asintió sonriendo. Isabella le dirigió una última mirada a Ferb, y después palmeó su hombro izquierdo: Que descanses.

Ferb asintió con la cabeza.

Phineas abrió los ojos, un poco sorprendido.

-Eso sí fue raro. -Dijo de pronto, dándose cuenta de toda la realidad. -¿Ferb? ¿Y dónde habías estado?

-Con ella. -Respondió su hermano a secas.

-¿Con quién ella? -Preguntó Phineas entrecerrando un ojo. -¿Con Vanessa?... ¿O con...

-Ambas. -Respondió Ferb. -Primero Vanessa, y después Isabella y yo nos encontramos.

-Ya veo. -Phineas pareció fruncir el ceño.

-¡A cenar! ¡Y no pierdan el tiempo, me muero de hambre!

-¡Candace!

Phineas aún miraba extrañado a Ferb, en profundo silencio, aún contra los gritos de su hermana y los de su madre. Pero a Ferb no pareció importarle.

Ferb pasó de largo hacia la casa, se detuvo muy cerca de Phineas, y habló serenamente: No te preocupes, no pienso quitártela. -Dijo a secas y continuó como si nada.

Con ese semblante aburrido que solía tener.

Phineas no entendió muy bien aquella indirecta, frunció más el ceño y miraba al frente no muy feliz.

Sin embargo, de un modo muy extraño, se sintió aliviado al escuchar tal cosa.


	4. Ironías

**4**

**¡Ja! ¡Te Equivocaste!**

Qué bonita y qué extraña parecía pintar la mañana.

Isabella ya estaba en el jardín, supervisando el trabajo de sus amigas. Ella seguía con su bonito vestido rosa, y se acomodaba el moño constantemente. Parecía radiar de felicidad. Miraba a Phineas con un sentimiento renovado y se emocionaba al verlo tan cerca de ella.

Ferb le ayudaba a su hermano, y tampoco pareció reparar en Isabella.

Al menos hasta casi medio día.

Isabella estaba tan dichosa y encantada de ayudar a Phineas, que incluso se acercaba a Ferb y le contaba algo gracioso, haciendo que él mismo se riera. También lo agarraba de las muñecas y le hablaba maravillada de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ferb la escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando le decía algunas cosas en voz aún más baja, Isabella sonreía agradecida y las aplicaba. Al ver que Phineas respondía favorablemente, no pudo evitar acercarse a su amigo y darle las gracias.

Ferb también la buscaba, de modo un tanto peculiar él empezó a decirle algunas simples cosas que la hacían reír, o iniciaban una conversación, ante los atónitos ojos de las amigas de Isabella; quien nunca antes habían visto hablar tanto a Ferb, y mucho menos con Isabella.

Jugaron escondiéndose cosas, sin alguna clase de sentido. Isabella abrazaba a Ferb por la espalda y le tapaba los ojos, estaba demasiado dichosa pensando en Phineas que todo le parecía color de rosa. Y Ferb, él simplemente se la estaba pasando bien.

De improviso, mientras Isabella anotaba datos con entusiasmo, y pasaba las hojas completas para verificar sus resultados, Gretchen se le acercó.

-¿Oye? -Susurró. -Adyson nos dijo que te vio a ti y a Ferb pasear el día de ayer.

-Sí, así fue. -Respondió Isabella sin dejar de verificar y borrar resultados. Gretchen se mordió los labios.

-¿Entonces, él y tú? -Preguntó atemorizada. -¿Le dijiste algo? ¿Ustedes dos son algo?

Isabella sonrió: No, él es mi amigo. -Dijo felizmente. -A ti te gusta él, entonces, acércate a él.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó Gretchen emocionada.

-Claro. -Dijo Isabella. -Entre él y yo no hay nada, no te preocupes. Ve por él.

Gretchen no cabía de la alegría, y entusiasmada se acercó hasta Ferb y se atrevió a ofrecerle su ayuda. Éste aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza, sin hablar como de costumbre.

Gretchen reprimió por completo su emoción y se dedicó por completo a ayudarle. Isabella los miró sonriendo, y después posó sus enormes ojos, azulados y brillantes, en Phineas.

Éste, quien estaba sobre la base de la mitad de su idea, se percató de Isabella, y le dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Bastante cálida, y diferente a todas las demás.

Parecía especialmente contento de que ella lo estuviese viendo.

Isabella se estremeció de gusto. Todo aquel día pareció marchar a la perfección.

Para antes del medio día, cuando las niñas regresaron a atender asuntos, e Isabella continuaba pavoneándose tranquilamente sin ocupación; fue cuando todo empezó a pintar mejor.

Phineas descendió de aquel enorme aparato, y se acercó a ella.

-Isabella, ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta? -Preguntó, pero en vez de estar emocionado, parecía bastante interesado.

Isabella casi se queda sin voz. Abrió los ojos conteniendo la respiración: ¡SÍ! -Gritó al instante, sin importarle lo que Phineas pensara. -¡Sí quiero!

Phineas sonrió, y la tomó de la mano. Al instante, Isabella lo aferró fuertemente y se miraron a los ojos emocionados.

-Bueno. -Comenzó a decir Phineas. -Vamos, hay muchos lugares a los que quisiera que fueras conmigo.

Isabella asintió feliz de la vida, caminó unos cuantos pasos y de pronto se detuvo en seco.

-Espera. -Dijo. -¿Qué hay de Ferb?

Phineas se sorprendió de verdad con aquella pregunta. Incluso Ferb, quien estaba leyendo un libro bajo el árbol, y de pronto alzó el rostro al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Ferb? -Preguntó Phineas extrañado. -¿Cómo, que qué hay de Ferb?

-Sí. -Dijo Isabella como si la pregunta fuera demasiado obvia. -¿Qué hay con él? Él siempre viene con nosotros. Siempre lo incluyes en todo.

-Bueno, esta vez no. -Dijo Phineas con una sonrisa interesante. -Esta vez solo saldremos los dos.

Isabella frunció el entrecejo.

-No, yo quiero que venga Ferb.

Y de improviso soltó la mano de Phineas y echó a correr hacia Ferb. Éste, sintió a Isabella tomar su brazo e intentar ponerlo de pie.

-Yo quiero que Ferb venga con nosotros. -Dijo pujando, mientras intentaba poner de pie a Ferb.

A Phineas pareció no gustarle aquella idea. Ni tampoco a Ferb.

-Pero yo no quiero ir. -Dijo éste sin interés.

Isabella se detuvo en seco y lo soltó: ¿Qué? -Preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Que no quiero ir. -Dijo Ferb seriamente. -Quiero quedarme a leer.

Isabella lo miró no muy feliz.

-Bueno, ya lo has oído. -Dijo Phineas tomándola de la mano y empezando a jalarla al otro lado. -Él no quiere venir.

-Pero... -Susurró Isabella y se dio la vuelta caminando con Phineas.

Pudo ser el día más feliz de su vida, pero no fue así.

Phineas parecía mostrarse interesado y atento con ella, era perfecto. Pero ella tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

Extrañaba a Ferb, extrañaba sus conversaciones y que mostrara inconscientemente talentos que ella miró asombrada. Parecía sentir que algo le faltaba.

Al final del día, Phineas pareció darse cuenta de aquello. Se detuvieron en el mirador, y se recargaron contra la reja, al atardecer.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó. -Desde que salimos de casa no has estado muy feliz.

Isabella soltó un suspiro.

-¿Sabes? En otro tiempo esto hubiera sido lo único que yo realmente quería. -Dijo entrecerrando los ojos. -Hubiera dado todo lo que tengo con tal de estar aquí y de pasar el día contigo.

"-Pero me hace falta algo.

Phineas frunció el ceño, intentando darse cuenta de todo.

-¿Se trata de Ferb, no es así? -Preguntó. -¿Tú lo qu-

-¡NO! -Isabella contestó al instante. Y luego calló acongojada. -No...

Phineas la miró con el rabillo del ojo, y después regresó la vista al frente.

-Creo que deberías de decírselo. -Dijo.

-Eso es lo que yo debí haber hecho contigo. -Contestó ella penosamente.

"-Con Ferb he podido ser sincera, tan sincera como no creí poder serlo con alguien. Él quiere a Vanessa, a su manera ha aprendido a apartar sus sentimientos, es tan realista, tal vez por eso lo admiro tanto.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? -Phineas entornó los ojos nuevamente. -¿Tú qué quieres?

-Yo quiero, yo te quiero. -Dijo, sin sentir algo. -Yo siempre te he querido.

-Qué pena que las cosas no hayan pasado exactamente como tú pensabas. -Le respondió Phineas.

"-Porque ahora al que parece que quieres, es a Ferb.

Isabella frunció el ceño, confundida.

-¿Ferb? -Preguntó. -¿Yo realmente quiero a Ferb?

-Me has dicho que has encontrado a alguien con quien sincerarte, alguien que admiras...

-He encontrado un amigo muy valioso. -Dijo ella. -Sí, un amigo muy valioso.

"-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Yo jamás tuve interés en ser su amiga o hablarle si quiera, la única razón por la cual estaba con él, es porque yo quería acercarme a ti.

Phineas no dijo algo.

-Y él, Ferb, tú lo conoces. Es obvio que no tenía interés en hablar con su vecina de enfrente. La que está enamorada de su hermanastro, la que los ayuda porque siente deseos de estar con él. La que escucha la mitad de la charla y divaga la mayor parte del tiempo olvidando todo lo demás.

"-¿Qué sentido tenía hablar con alguien tan aburrida como yo? ¿Qué sentido tenía que yo le dirigiera la palabra a alguien tan callado y aburrido como él?

"-El caso es, que debería sentirme la persona más feliz del mundo por estar aquí contigo, y sin embargo me entristece saber que Ferb no es quien está aquí y es quien me escucha.

"-¿Cómo sé que no estoy confundiendo la amistad? ¿Cómo sé que quiero a Ferb y aprecio enormemente todo lo que he aprendido de él, y sigo enamorada de ti? ¿Cómo sé que lo quiero a él, y quiero que seamos amigos más que nunca; y que quiero estar contigo por amor?

Bajó tristemente la cabeza y sollozó.

-Pero Ferb, le he dicho a alguien que se acerque y lo intente. Ayer corrí a buscarlo por miedo a que eso sucediera, y hoy como si nada he alentado a que ella lo hiciera. ¿Pero qué clase de juego estoy haciendo? Es tan difícil darme cuenta, ¿Es tan difícil darme cuenta de que no quiero que Ferb esté con alguien más que no sea Vanessa?

"-¡Es ella a la única a quien yo jamás le tendría rencor! ¡Después de todo él la ama, así como yo te amo a ti!

-Tú no me amas y eso ambos lo sabemos. -Dijo Phineas tranquilamente. -No sé cuánto tiempo de eso, pero ayer que Ferb me dijo que no tendría de qué preocuparme... Me sentí aliviado.

-Entonces él no me quiere, eso resulta más obvio que nada. -Sollozó. -Está comprobado algo que de antemano sé, y que le puedo decir sinceramente. Él ama a Vanessa, tal vez siempre sea así, al menos hasta que encuentre a alguien más, o finalmente ella se le acerque y él decida hacerle caso.

"-Y no sabes cómo odiaría que fuera ella, que fuera alguien más.

-¿Qué hay con ella? -Preguntó Phineas. -¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Que tal vez de cierto modo me parece tan insignificante... -Parpadeó. -Como en un principio Ferb me pareció absurdo... Como si un día de pronto se conocieran tan bien entre ambos y se dieran cuenta de que tienen tanto en común.

"-Él sabe que no quiero verlo con ella.

-Sabe muchas cosas. -Dijo Phineas. -Tantas, le dices tantas. Le has dicho tantas en este tiempo. Es obvio que con él te sientes completa.

Isabella miró a Phineas, y viceversa.

-Adelante. -Dijo él. -Dile lo que sientes.

Isabella dudó por un momento, pero después...

Abrazó fuertemente a Phineas y echó a correr rumbo a la casa.

Phineas volvió a recargar el cuerpo en el barandal, y miró alejarse a Isabella.


	5. Último Paseo

**5**

**El Encantador de Lagartos**

-¡Ferb! -Gritó Isabella corriendo todavía como desesperada. -¡Ferb, tengo que hablar contigo!

Ferb tenía a Steve en el hombro, sentado sobre el pasto, viró un poco la cabeza por encima del hombro y notó a Isabella.

Se puso de pie, y caminó hasta ella.

-¿Ha sucedido como deseabas? -Preguntó.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

-Que pena. -Dijo Ferb. -Bueno, espero que mañana intenten otro acercamiento. ¿Quieres entrar a la casa? No tardaremos en cenar.

Isabella tomó la muñeca de Ferb, para detenerlo y postrarlo frente a ella.

-Necesitamos hablar, es muy importante.

Ferb asintió con la cabeza. Ambos salieron de la casa y echaron a andar.

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente? -Preguntó él.

-A donde pueda decirte todo.

Tras unos minutos, llegaron al parque y se sentaron sobre una mesa para día de campo. El sitio estaba completamente desolado, y únicamente tenían por compañía el alumbrado del parque.

Isabella suspiró.

-No puedo mentirte, he dejado de sentir algo por él.

Ferb no dijo algo.

-En ti he encontrado prácticamente todo cuanto antes nunca hubiera imaginado o aspirado. He encontrado a alguien que me escuchó y me enseñó, me sentí tan bien siendo sincera contigo. Sentía que podía decirte cualquier cosa y tú me comprenderías.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso. -Dijo Ferb tranquilamente.

-Yo no se que es lo que pase después de esto. -Parpadeó. -Pero, aquí va.

Y extendió los brazos rodeando el cuello de Ferb, aferrándolo fuertemente hacia ella, y besó sus labios sin que éste pudiera darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado en un parpadeo.

Isabella lo besaba dulcemente, con enorme tranquilidad y lentitud. Ferb, simplemente empezó a sentir más tangibles sus labios, y se hizo para atrás, recargando la mano en la mesa, y cerrando los ojos. Tomando dulcemente su nuca.

Cuando Isabella se apartó y abrió los ojos, y miró a Ferb; una enorme y bonita sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Aún tomaba a Ferb de las mejillas, y acariciaba sus oídos con los pulgares. Ferb, de igual modo la miraba dulcemente.

-¿Entonces? -Preguntó Isabella sonrojándose, y mordiéndose los labios. Sonrió mostrando algunos dientes de enfrente, pero sin dejar de morderse la comisura de los labios. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Ferb alzó las cejas.

-Por lo pronto. -Dijo tomando las manos de Isabella. -Regresar a casa, y pensar en un lugar a dónde pasear mañana.

Isabella se estremeció de gusto.

Bajaron los dos de la mesa, poniéndose de pie en la banca y dando un salto hacia el suelo, sin soltarse de las manos.

-¿Qué crees que piense Vanessa, si nos viera? -Preguntó Isabella curiosamente.

-Tal vez me llene de besos y diga que está orgullosa de mí. -Dijo Ferb felizmente. -Espero un gran abrazo de su parte, y también muchos consejos sobre cómo tratar a una chica.

Isabella empezó a reír levemente, al igual que Ferb.

-Es verdad, seguro que sabrá ser mucho más maternal y dulce que Candace en cuanto a esas cosas. -Bromeó Isabella.

Ferb soltó una risita curiosa: Ni que lo digas.

Caminaron rumbo a casa, ansiosos de que fuera el día siguiente, y comenzaran un bonito paseo.


End file.
